


Unlikely Savior

by PlumTea



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumTea/pseuds/PlumTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan is just trying to mind his own business. He doesn't understand why people keep thanking him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely Savior

Khan Noonien Singh was no vigilante, and was certainly not some idiot in a cape. And yet, people didn’t fear them as they were supposed to- (supposed to!), but instead, they loved him. 

Someone had tried to stab him when he was trying to buy some assam tea. He would have eviscerated the imbecile on the spot, but there was a good number of people watching and that would just lead to trouble. Punishment was something he simply couldn’t afford at this time. Of course, superior strength against a man with a knife was no challenge at all, and the pitiful fool went down in three seconds. How was he supposed to know the man was a serial killer; he couldn’t pay attention to every person shown on the news. There were botched weapons to design!

It was apparently too hard to just try and get some money for more caffeine while he devised a plot to save his entrapped family, without a band of men holding guns to his head. Apparently they were trying to rob a bank, and needed a hostage. Being practically a hostage to Admiral Marcus was bad enough, and its not as if these people necessarily needed the bones in their arms to be unbroken. Later there was a slew of news stories trying to find the identity of the ‘mysterious savior’. One bank teller noticed him on the street and thanked him profusely. It was odd being thanked. 

Rapists were the scum of society; they practiced a pathetic form of exerting power upon helpless others, for no other purpose than making themselves feel good. That, and the fact that Marcus had threatened to destroy the life support systems on one of the cryogenic tubes yet again had put him in a particularly irate mood that day, so he did the rational thing upon encountering a potential rapist cornering a woman and beat the hell out of him. Now every time he walked by, the woman would offer him free sweets at her patisserie. Not to say that they weren’t good- she did make excellent raspberry scones- but it was bad enough getting suspicious looks from Marcus without boxes and boxes of pastries. A faster way to get around London was definitely in order at that point.

Children were harmless- unless they were superior Augment children, but that was an entirely different story- and he was also in the vicinity of the falling container, so it was more than simple to bat it away and blame it on physics. It’s not as if panicked people would make for good witnesses in the first place, so the only reliable person there to see his actions was the small, impressionable child. She clung to his leg for five minutes. It was torturous. 

People love stories of heroes, they always have, but he was no hero. He was an Augment, a superhuman made to rule, not some sort of heroic figure that people would bow to. That was supposed to be after he expressed his superiority and conquered all things inferior with his family. 

On the other hand, he never grew tired of watching Marcus’ wonderful band of cohorts attempt to ward away the press. Press had evolved over the centuries to be even more hungry and voracious than he recalled back in the 20th Century, and it was glorious. As much has he hated cameras, ever since the press jumped on the bandwagon, Marcus seemed to have a lot more headaches. Worth it.

Now, why couldn’t someone from all of this press just write an article on the corruption in Starfleet- specifically on the ruthlessness of a certain admiral and his blatant withholding of information? Investigative journalism ate that sort of stuff up, you know. 

Maybe he could just walk around, attract their attention, endure their irritable questions for long enough for him to walk into Section 31, have them barricade the door, wait for Marcus’ security staff to start arresting people, actions which would no doubt spark an outrage in the journalism community, have them start prying and investigating Section 31, discover Marcus’ plan for militarization and eventually pull him down in disgrace. This would allow a perfect opportunity for him to just sneak in, free his people and return to their genetic mission. 

It was a lovely plan, but somehow it involved fewer exploding admirals than he would have liked.


End file.
